


Spin It

by pomegrapples



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Here we go, M/M, marcus fucked up, one way train to angst ville
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegrapples/pseuds/pomegrapples
Summary: How the mission "W4tched" could've gone if the writers were heartless.(That's the spoiler warning for ya.)@otherwindow on Tumblr said a thing that made me write this so props to them honestly.Here's a link to the post: http://otherwindow.tumblr.com/post/158174014295/watch-dogs-2-angst-wrench-doesnt-get-marcus-and





	

" _I'm gonna leave you two lovebirds to jerk each other off_." Not his best moment, but one of his best comebacks.

Leaving the FBI building felt like hell on his eyes, the mask working the same as sunglasses usually. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gone without it. Be a big boy? He wasn't the idiot being selfish and ridiculous about something like a mask. It was because Dusan knew that wasn't just a mask. It was a security blanket, of sorts. Even in a city like San Francisco, people would mock and jeer if they saw his face. So much for progressive. 

One of the agents forced to escort him out shoved him out the gate and, for once, Wrench didn't fight back.

"Goddammit, you _motherfuckers!_ I'm coming to get that mask back!" Marcus was pissed, which made him nervous. 

"Wrench? I'm getting your mask back. Nobody does you like that."

"No, Marcus, man... You -- you got more important shit to take care of."

" _Fuck that_. I got your back."

Wrench sighed, moving quickly to hijack a car and get as far away as he could. He needed somewhere high up, somewhere there wouldn't be too many people. It didn't take him long to think of the perfect place. There was a parking garage that had turned the top level into a garden of sorts, it'd calm him down and at this time of night, no one would bother him. Considering how tightly he gripped the wheel of the van, it was going to be a while until he recovered. 

They still didn't know his name, even without the mask. Marcus was going to get his mask back either way, why the hell was his brain still in overdrive worrying about the slim chances of never getting it back? Overthinking would be the death of him. Most people figured it'd be some explosion, a run-in with some cops, but Wrench had money on his own thoughts. He just needed to have more faith, Marcus was one of their most talented hackers, he could sneak past some FBI agents.

Sighing, he pulled into the parking garage. It was technically closed, no one was around to ask for a ridiculously high price to park in some shitty three story garage. He parked and walked towards the stairs, noticing little details in everything. His own breathing, the air, the atmosphere changed drastically. Wrench looked around at the plants, taking in the different smells and shaking his head. 

Time to sit and wait.

 

His boyfriend always did a good job of checking in over the voice chat; updating on his progress, throwing in a joke or two, anything that'd ease their nerves. DedSec is a family, everyone always worried about anyone out on a mission. Making jokes was Wrench's way to cope whenever he was out on a mission, it was Marcus's too. 

There wasn't any banter this time. Marcus needed to concentrate and he wasn't in the mood to joke around. Even talking felt weird and wrong with the voice mod was gone. He didn't even bother putting on some music, just moving to sit on the edge of the concrete roof. San Francisco was always beautiful, the sky painting itself into a peaceful mirage for the busy city to carry on underneath. No one took notice of anything after living somewhere long enough. 

Wrench paced around, staring at his shoes as he fumbled around in his pockets for a cigarette. After what felt like three minutes of searching, he plopped down on the couch, scoffing at the fact that they even had one in a garden rooftop thing. His hood fell off when he stretched out, sighing out a puff of smoke and closing his eyes. He didn't feel safe, but no one was going to join him. 

Hell, Marcus would be the first person in DedSec to see him without his mask. 

He'd come back with his mask, probably say something reassuring, and they'd forget it ever happened. That'd be the best outcome. The worst, he could always lose the person he loves the most just because of his ugly mug. That was one fucked up possibility that Wrench knew wouldn't happen, but it still made him take a longer drag of the cigarette dangling between his fingers.

 

It had been an hour and not a single word from Marcus. This was supposed to be a quick, easy, in and out kinda mission. He frowned, pulling up TeamSpeak to ask about his progress. "M, how're you doing?"

He flinched and sat up as soon as he heard a crash on the other end. "What the hell is going on?"

"Marcus, tell me that wasn't you." Even Ray was jumping in on this one. 

Wrench paled as soon as he heard that laugh. _Goddamn Dušan Nemec_. "Sorry, your little _friend_ here is busy. You never learn, do you, Wrench?"

"If you fucking hurt him, I'll make you regret it every day of your motherfucking goddamn life you son of a bitch!"

"Hmm, guess I was right. Friend isn't the right term for your relationship. Come take him back, then, loverboy."

The mic crackled off. 

The tight feeling of panic returned to his chest, this time with rage hand-in-hand. He stood up, shaking as he stormed towards the stairs. He took them down three at a time, determined to fix this. "Wrench.. you can't be ser-"

"I'm bringing him back home, Sitara. It's a trap, I know. I don't fucking care. Dušan crossed a fucking line this time."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leaving it there for now because I'm lazy. Don't wanna lose motivation so soon but I have more shit to write tonight so enjoy the set up to hell. 
> 
> <3


End file.
